The Potion Notion
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Following on the heels of Return of the Chrono Scepter, Rita unleashes a new monster and continues in her demagogic efforts to rule the entire galaxy, of course, after usurping Zedd's throne.
1. Chapter 1

The Potion Notion

Synopsis: Taking place not long after Return of the Chrono Scepter. Rita cooks up a rather potent love spell to keep Zedd wrapped around her little finger. It's so powerful that it breaks free of its boundaries taking upon a physical form of Ms. Chief. With her abilities, the bots fall for her roguish wiles. It's up to the Rangers to help their friend and save him from the clutches of Rita and her goons !

Chapter 1—Subconscious Memories

In the recuperation chamber, Alpha recalled a nightmare that had been recurring so many nights after his last encounter with Rita. On the one hand, she had shown immense tenderness in how she treated him. However, her requests were completely and totally malicious. He could never bring himself to hurt anyone, especially if it cost him the lives of his friends. This time the nightmare was worse. He saw himself brutally murdering the Rangers and even severing his newest friend, Beta 1, eviscerating him of all circuitry until the last life sparks left his green, steampunk goggle eyes. He awoke with a start, wondering if he was experiencing visions much like Delta 4 had seen before but was too shy to ask. He feared that she would label him as screwy or that his bolts were coming lose and perhaps needed to be tightened slightly. He shook off the notion, especially of him ever saying that he actually _missed_ Rita. What could've possessed him to have said something so irrational ? None of that made any sort of sense whatsoever. Again, he dismissed it, ignoring the fact that it was a clear-cut premonition that Rita was planning something devilish and her one track plot to obtain him once more from the Rangers was commencing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—A Little Pinch of Lust

Rita grew ever more powerful by the moment. Zedd didn't suspect anything amiss due to the fact that she had concocted a tremendous love potion. Unfortunately, it had broken the confines of its cauldron, but Rita had foreseen this slight 'setback'. The misty florescent fuchsia miasma would make its trip to Earth and infect everyone and anything. Nothing would be able to escape it. She had given the sentient fog a mission, 'Capture my brave, intrepid metal prince. Bring him back to me. Further instructions await upon your successful arrival.' The lustful cloud kept Zedd as putty in Rita's hand, giving her whatever she so desired. Before long, the Rangers would be set up as decorations in her castle and the Earth would be her's. Then not long after, the Universe would be sure to follow. Though, honestly, the Universe was quite a tall order but Rita was mad enough to accomplish that seemingly unheard of feat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Ms. Chief's Appearance

The Rangers were going about their usual school work, chatting amongst themselves at Ernie's Juice Bar. The smoothies, shakes and frappachinos were particularly delightful this time of day, especially to cool down after a long, sweaty session in the gym. Bulk and Skull were chowing down on triple decker bacon cheeseburgers followed by extremely delicious Cokes. The two always thought something was unusual about the students, but never really looked into it.

'You know how we always just continue making postulations ? I think we should follow our intuition, Bulky.', Skull said leaning over to whisper into his stout friend's ear. Bulk wasn't certain what Skull was going on about, but he thought he might as well go along with whatever shenanigans his friend was about to get into. After all, everything Eugene did was an adventure and he relished being part of it.

'We're going to conduct an investigation. I think, based on numerous clues, that our fellow friends are the Power Rangers !', Skull said.

'You're actually keeping _notes_ ! Ha, nerd !', Bulk replied, teasingly. In the back of his mind though, he was impressed with how detailed the memos actually were. To see Skull go to this depth of research was immensely incredible. The two would get to the bottom of this conundrum, and Skull would be at the helm the entire way.

Meanwhile, Miss Chief began to manifest herself. There was a fragrance that crept along with her. To each person that became overcome by it, it resembled a favorite odor they had loved in their youth. To Bulk and Skull out in the field, watching in the bushes and snooping on the teens, it was many sumptuous foods at once.

'Hey, brother.', Skull said, his arm around Bulk.

'Yeah ? What's up ?', Bulk replied, in a saccharine way.

'Ya know, I love ya. Ultimate bromance for the ages, you and I.', Skull retorted, hugging his buddy.

'Let's have a blast over at the arcade. Forget all about this silly quest we're on. I want to spend more time with you, bro.', Bulk said, completely won over by Chief's spell. Chief couldn't help but laugh evilly to herself. If all humans were this easily conquered by her scent, Rita's mission was going to be a cake walk.

She continued sauntering and sashaying about until she came upon the Ranger's Headquarters. With her staff, she bashed in the security lock.

'Oops. Someone will have to have to prepare that little glitch.', she said, cutely and curtly as she walked away from the sparking lock, spitting electricity out of the gash the heart-shape club had left behind.

It didn't take long for her to bot-nap Alpha 5. Somnibot fell for the miasma billowing around Chief's feet as she waltzed in and out of the Headquarters. Zordon didn't even expect a security breech since none of his sensors had been tripped. The Rangers were not in Headquarters as they usually were; they had been in their homes, zonked out from the homework that they had finished the night before. There weren't any midterms but it was likely one of their instructors would issue them a pop quiz, due to the fact there had been rumors flying around about one. They would all be amply prepared for that, but little did they know there was subterfuge close to home and everything was falling into chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—A Little Too Late

The Rangers weren't informed of the situation until after the melee had ended. Only Beta 1 and Delta had been left behind and Beta 1 couldn't seem to control herself. Unfortunately, Delta 4 had to use his override circuit just to shut him off and cease his unwanted advances, as endearing and charming as they were. She knew it had been the effect of Ms. Chief's fragrance.

'What just happened here ?', Jason questioned, completely bewildered by the damage that had been done prior to their arrival. Delta went into detail, lamenting that she had been unable to stop Ms. Chief from accomplishing her goals.

'He was still fighting against Rita's grasp I know it. Now he'll be back in her clutches and right back where we started all over again.', Delta moaned.

'Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this attack was coming.', Kimberly said, bringing Delta into a caring side hug. It assuaged her guilt. The only course of action they had now was being reinforced by an anti-love serum that Delta 4 had prepared just for a situation like this.

'I know what we're up against. Granted, it's not going to be easy and currently, Beta 1's out of commission. He'll have to stay behind in stasis.', Delta added. The Rangers nodded and waited in the hangar for Delta 4's hypership to arise out of the floorboards where it was kept when otherwise not in use.

'I have room for everyone. Quantum mechanics in motion.', Delta said.

'You're going to have to go over the details to that later because I am beyond fascinated.', Billy said as the lot of them were shrunk down but comfortable to fit into the ship without bumping into each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Showdown at Moon Base

Meanwhile, Alpha was lying on a bier blanketed in dark energy. Rita was attempting to turn him evil again. The energy had completely covered him. She had placed a particularly potent runic spell on him.

'This time,', she calculated, 'No mistakes !', as she cracked her knuckles and adjusted her neck to work the kinks and cricks out. It was a rapid fire, foolproof incantation that she was certain _no one_ , not even Delta 4 would know how to counteract. At least, that is what she was positive of. Besides, the potion as well as Ms. Chief were working splendidly to further her scheme to overthrow Zedd completely. Once that lout was out of the way, it would be smooth sailing the cosmos from there on out.

All seemed to be perfect until the Rangers had appeared and stared her down. She fumed. Everything had been set in motion and all had been working according to plan.

'Why must you wretched Rangers mess everything up ? I was so close to realizing my dreams. Dream wreckers !', Rita said, throwing down a smoke bomb to enlarge her latest monster. In billowing smoke, Chief grew many stories tall and started cackling manically as she budded into many different versions of herself.

'Oh, that is definitely _not_ good.', Zack astutely pointed out. Without any dalliance, all the Rangers morphed their zords together into the Megazord and began facing down the arrogant Chief. It seemed that no matter what they did, they were getting beaten, _hard_ at every turn. However, that didn't seem to stave their confidence in the least. While they were fighting above, Delta 4 cut all the mini-Chiefs to ribbons without even running out of momentum. All the while, Alpha 5 began to awaken and somehow fought against the runes that threatened to imprison him as soon as he saw Delta 4.

'Edenoi needs me, but the Rangers need me now more than ever.', he thought. Rita did her utmost to attempt to stop him from escaping but Delta knocked the wind out of her.

'Stay away from my husband, you crafty witch !', she sneered, hoisting Alpha over her shoulder and whisking him away from the melee at hand. Alpha was a bit addled at first but then came to his senses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Ultimately Foiled, A Bitter Fail !

'No ! I was so close ! Alpha !', Rita stated, nearly in tears as she sunk to her knees in defeat. Chief had been completely obliterated by the Megazord's DragonSword. Another monster, sadly, had bitten the dust. Zedd, still napping, was nearly depleted of all his evil energy. She was far too consumed with ruling alone on her own terms.

'Let them go. I'll let them have this victory. Next time, however, it will be their last.', she thought as Zedd began to fade and dissipate. She took upon all his evil intent and power and possessed all his attributes. It would take time for her to become used to her new form but at least she didn't have to listen to him bickering and complaining incessantly.

Rita felt an immense weight of sleep pressing upon her. She didn't know how long she'd slumber, but when she awoke, she would enact her revenge. Like it or not, Alpha 5 would become her most loyal and faithful servant. She didn't care how many times it took. She was indefatigable and determined.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Much Needed Rest

Once the Rangers arrived home and changed into their normal, casual clothes, they reactivated Beta 1 and told him how much he had missed out on.

'Sounds like quite the ordeal. I'm surprised you handled so well without me.', he said with some arrogance. Somni, too, had just been pleased just to be back with her friend and blossoming lover. She instantly welcomed him into her embrace and said nothing else.

'This makes it all worthwhile.', he beamed. She wasn't even jealous of him falling for Delta, since she had realized it was the influence of a love potion.

Billy still was pressuring Delta about how the quantum mechanics of the hyper ship worked, but he realized that she and everyone else was positively enervated. All everyone needed was a respite.

Outside of Headquarters, Bulk and Skull walked away from the arcade, completely dazed.

'Hey, Skully. Do you know why we're in the arcade or why I have a major brain freeze ?', Bulk questioned, clearly flummoxed as to why they were where they were. Both were intensely confused.

'Not a clue, Bulkmeister. Let's head home, sleep off that brain freeze…OWWW.', Bulk concurred, massaging his throbbing temples. Apparently, they had downed an insane number of ICEES at the arcade and the sugar rush had worn off.


	8. Epilogue (and TBC)

Epilogue 

The Rangers reorganized from the upheaval of the love monster incident and looked forward to their long weekend during Memorial Day weekend. Summer was now in full swing and they wouldn't have to return to school until fall. The amusement park was calling their name as well as the beach. There were so many places to visit; hopefully they could squeeze all of their fun in for the time allotted.

Even if they didn't, just having some time together making memories was worth all the sun and fun they'd be sharing together.

Elsewhere, Rita was cocooned in a sarcophagus, dreaming of the victory she'd someday attain. As far as she was concerned, these sweet dreams would become reality soon enough and her patience would pay off because absolutely nothing could hold her back now…

To Be Continued…


End file.
